Ghost's Don't Wear Converse
by xYuriChan
Summary: Danny most certainly never wanted to spend his summer vacation with Vlad Masters. But, with his parents running off to a ghost convention in California he is left with literally no other option. Of course, Danny was used to him by now so he was pretty sure this should be a breeze. Or not. Wait, what are all these rules? And what do you mean love? "I'm not kissing you!" R&R?
1. Daniel Fenton, I am in love with you

Ghost's Don't Wear Converse 1

Danny wasn't sure what exactly he was meant to say. It was the first day of summer break and there was Vlad. Outside his school. In a limousine. And proclaiming that he was there to pick Danny up. Now this was strange for multiple reasons. One; getting in a car with his arch nemesis was probably a bad idea. Two; what in the world would the obsessive fruit loop possibly want with him bad enough he would go to Danny's school even. And three; Sam looked about ready to make Vlad into a ghost for good if he so much as blinked at Danny wrong. On one hand Danny didn't want one of his best friends to go to jail. On the other hand he wouldn't actually miss Vlad attempting to kill his Dad, or hitting on his Mom and trying to kill him for standing in the way of any of his evil plans.

"I just want to talk Daniel. Privately. Why don't you call off your watch dogs?" Vlad smiled holding his hands up innocently and gesturing towards Sam and Tucker.

"Excuse you!" Sam demanded taking a step towards the car.

"Down girl." Vlad interrupted sounding more bored then anything. Not even mildly impressed that such a small girl would dare oppose him. He's used to these three being stupidly brave by now. Although even if they tried the only one who actually stood a chance was Danny.

"Sam, knock it off everyone's looking." Danny pointed out. Not that they were being inconspicuous. Vlad, the richest and most influential person around, was outside Casper High in a limousine and claiming that he was there to pick up Danny. Everyone's eyes were at that moment on Danny Fenton and one wrong move could put them both on the cover of a newspaper. The last thing Danny needed was to have the media following him around. Ghost hunting would become impossible. "Just hang back guys. I can take care of the fruit loop." Danny added with a cocky smirk.

"Please, you act as though I am up to no good." Vlad smirked back. "I assure you I only intend to have a long conversation with Daniel."

"Can you shorten it a bit? I really don't want to have to spend the better half of my evening listening to you go on and on. It _is_ my summer break you know. And I think I'd rather spend it fighting the box ghost."

"In that case..." he opened the car door and gestured for Danny to slide in first. "Shall we?"

"Sure but you should know. I never kiss a guy on the first date." He replied getting into Vlad's limo at least glad there was a driver there to bear witness if Vlad tried anything funny.

Vlad slid in behind him and shut the door, rolling the window up in Sam and Tucker's faces as they told Danny to call if he needed any help. For the most part Danny wasn't worried. He could hold his own against Vlad and even when he couldn't he would manage to find some way around it. Recently, he'd become much stronger. At seventeen he'd almost fully mastered his powers. Clockwork had a lot to do with that. He'd been a huge help in Danny mastering certain powers.

"So you're about to be a senior, isn't that right?"

"What's it matter to you?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just an innocent question. Got any plans for over the summer?" He asked.

"Save the town. Thoroughly annoy you by thwarting your evil plans. And having as normal a social life as a teenage freak can possibly have." Danny answered voice dripping with sarcasm.

"My, Little Badger. You certainty don't seem excited to be around me." Vlad commented with a light smile as though he knew something Danny didn't.

The rest of the car ride to Vlad's second mansion in Amity Park was spent in silence. Neither halfas really wanted to invite more trouble onto themselves. As they pulled up in front of the impressive mansion Danny was starting to lose a bit of his confidence. Good things never happened at Vlad's house and he was certain that this time would be no different.

The mansion itself was absolutely breathtaking. At four stories tall it stretched out further then his school. The mansion grounds probably could've swallowed his who campus and the surrounding block. The road wrapped around a large fountain in front of the "home" creating a tear-drop effect that reminded him of a fairytale castle. Well maybe more like a haunted mansion, Danny thought after seeing the vines wrapping up the sides of the building. Not that it was too far off from the truth. Vlad himself was a haunting. Although he guessed if that were the case Danny was too. They were both a result of Jack Fenton's inventions.

"Like the new place?" Vlad commented getting out of the limo and holding the door open for the younger halfa.

"It has a certain Haunted Mansion vibe to it. Is Eddie Murphy here?" Danny asked lazily pointing at the building. "I guess you can say it has a: spiders on the walls, dusty, and ghosts riddled charm to it?"

"Wait until you see the rest of it." Vlad smiled leading the way inside. Danny followed not really caring right now about Vlad attacking him. The driver was still watching and inside the mansion he could easily just "go ghost" and kick ass.

The inside of the mansion didn't disappoint. At least it was well lit and clean. It seemed much nicer on the inside, but being indoors did nothing to take away from it's daunting size. From the entrance there was a large staircase leading up to the second floor but he could see the landings for the third and fourth floor from where he was. The floor plan was obviously rather open and only served to add to the creepy factor. He guessed some people would find this to be impressive, but it only gave him the chills. Losing a little bit more of his bravery from earlier, he followed Vlad deeper into the house. Towards the back of the hall, there was a smaller hallway with a few doors in it. Vlad led the younger halfa into a room. It looked simple enough, actually it looked more like a principal's office rather than a private study. The walls were an ugly green color with a dark brown boarder. It wasn't a color scheme anyone would really want in their home.

"Why don't you take a seat Daniel?" Vlad offered casually sitting down in one of the chairs facing each other. Danny didn't quite trust Vlad enough. He wouldn't be at all surprised if metal straps came out of the seat and clamped around his joints with some new ghost suppressing technology. Holding Danny still long enough for Vlad's newest evil plan to occur. Instead he crossed his arms and remained standing. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Why don't you just cut to the chase?" Danny frowned wanting to get this over with as fast as possible.

"Very well, Little Badger. Now as I'm sure you are aware I have had a crush on Maddie for quite a length of time in my life."

"I couldn't tell." Danny snipped.

"Hm. Lately, I've been thinking more and more about something else entirely. Before I would say that Maddie took up about eighty percent of my thoughts. Now something else, or I suppose I should say someone else hast taken up almost all of my thoughts."

"Good! That's great. You can move on and quit trying to kill my Dad." Danny suggested coolly. "Is that all? Can I go?"

"At first, I thought it was nothing more then hatred. Common loathing between two rivals. But my thoughts were consumed by them. Always trying to best them, to see them defeated by me and I wasn't sure why."

Danny was sure that Vlad could feel how awkward this situation was. Why was he telling this to Danny of all people? Wouldn't Skulker be better, they kind of seemed to get along. Although he supposed Vlad didn't exactly have any friends. But he wasn't sure why that meant he had to be the one to listen to this. Maybe because he was the only one aware of Vlad's crush on his Mom and his secret identity.

"Slowly, after years of agonizing over it I began to realize it was less loathing and more of a love deal. I was in love with my most hated enemy."

That threw Danny for a loop there. There was someone Vlad hated more than Danny? Walker? Or maybe Clockwork? Danny shuddered at the idea of Clockwork and Vlad acting like a couple. The idea of it being his father was there for a millisecond before be forced that out of head. Fighting with Vlad over Maddie was hard enough. He would have no idea what to do if Jack got involved.

"I then decided that instead of waiting for it to be too late. This time I won't let someone else take my beloved from me. Tell me, you and that watch dog, Samantha are the two of you still going out?" Vlad looked curiously at the younger.

Danny frowned. Vlad and Sam didn't exactly have a happy history. Enemy could be a good word to use. "Sam? You're joking right? We broke up two years ago. But she's dating an older scene kid now. You wouldn't stand a chance with her."

"Oh Heavens no. I am not interested in dating Samantha Manson of all people. That girl is far too...green for me." He supposed green sounded better then calling her annoying as she was one of Danny's best friends. "I was talking about you, Little Badger."

Danny wasn't sure what to be more concerned about. The fact that Vlad was still calling him by that stupid pet name, or that fact that he called him that stupid pet name while also mistakenly announcing that he was interested (romantically mind you) in Danny Fenton.

"I'm sorry I think I heard you wrong. I mean there is absolutely no way you just said what I think you said. Please repeat that."

"I was talking about you, Little Badger?"

"Try rephrasing it."

Vlad smirked coolly. Vlad can look cool? "Daniel Fenton, I am in love with you."

Danny choked on air. Not one of his most graceful moments.


	2. I wanted to see you looking lively

Danny Phantom was cool. Being smooth as fuck was easy when you had super powers. Danny Fenton couldn't be smooth to save his life. For instance right after Vlad confessed to Danny it went a little something like this:

Danny choked on air.

Coughing on nothing at all had the younger halfa stepped back to meet his body with the nearest wall. Vlad, who actually looked concerned for the boy's well-being, had followed him and was softly patting his back. Too close. Danny almost screamed. Scratch that; he did scream and made himself intangible. Using that he slipped out through the wall behind him returning to normal just as his parents entered the hallway following what could only be described as the stereotypical butler. Stereotypical from the way he dressed to the look of pure annoyance he held in his step. Well that could also be a result of his Father who was speaking much too loudly next to the man's head.

"Dear God what now?" Danny groaned. Why did his parents have to be here now?

Before they even managed to speak to each other, Vlad opened the door to his study. There was that annoying smile Danny recognized as the "I am about to get what I want" smile on the man's face as he greeted his guests. "My, I am so glad you all came. Thanks for meeting me here."

"No, thank you for inviting us." Maddie replied although she eyed him suspiciously. She never completely trusted Vlad after his constant flirting. The incident in Colorado only furthering her mistrust of him. "Your new home is gorgeous."

"I'd ask for the full tour but it'll be morning by the time we finish. And I am ready for super." Jack laughed. "No seriously. When are we eating?"

Danny groaned again. "What are you guy's doing here?"

"Well sweetie, Vlad is Jack's friend. He wanted to have us over for dinner." Maddie explained.

"And I am so very glad that you are _all_ here. I have something I need to talk to you about. Of course Danny already knows what it is as I've already clued him in." Vlad smiled.

That was suspicious. Not that anything Vlad does isn't suspicious...but was he planning on telling Danny's parents what he just told Danny? That would be suicide. His Dad would likely laugh it off as a joke, but his Mom would murder him. "By the way I've decided not to lust after Maddie anymore. I now want your underage son." That will go over well.

"Let's sit down to dinner then shall we?"

-XxX-

Dinner was uneventful. Danny refused to touch his food for fear Vlad had spiked it. He didn't really think the older hybrid was above drugging him. But If that wasn't bad enough, Vlad had also chosen to sit right next to the Danny. This made things about only a thousand times worse and Danny already felt like flinching whenever he so much as moved his hand.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about Vlad? And Danny-sweetie, you need to eat something. It's rude to refuse food from a fiend-I mean friend." Maddie smiled at her boy who held back a snicker.

Jack was still busy stuffing his face with the pork roast and Danny couldn't be any more relieved. With this, Vlad will screw himself over, his mom will kick the fruit loop's ass and they will get to leave. The younger halfa really wanted to get this over with.

"Well seeing as the two of you are amazing ghost hunters, I thought you'd like a chance to help me out with a little side project I've got going on in California." Vlad smiled.

"What kind of side project?" Maddie asked warily. Of course, she had as much reason to distrust Vlad as Danny did. The only person who really seemed to believe Vlad's intentions to be good at all times was Jack. But Danny never claimed that his Father was smart. After all, for being ghost hunters, his parents still had no idea that Danny was one himself.

"A ghost hunting convention, and a tour of some of California's most haunted locations. You'll get to see everything. And even get your own panel at the convention. Since I was supposed to be a huge sponsor this year, I feel bad not going myself. But I'm caught up at work so I won't be able to make it. That is when I thought you two should go instead. Of course Daniel here and I already talked it out and we decided that the boy could stay with me over the summer. And the two of you can enjoy a more adult vacation."

"Oh Vlad, that's so sweet of you." Maddie answered. Wow she changes gears fast.

Wait...Danny couldn't spend a whole summer with Vlad. The older man would probably kill him in his sleep. He wasn't exactly ready for Danny Phantom to become a full time gig. That is...if he even became a ghost full time when he died. He wasn't sure how that would work with a halfa and he was absolutely sure that Clockwork wouldn't tell him if he asked.

"Mom-"

"Well, I think it's a great idea!" Jack announced standing up from his clean plate. "I'm glad you could recognize our talents! Maddie we need to pack!"

"Your plane leaves first thing in the morning. It's a personal private jet of mine." Vlad added just to get the ball rolling.

"Then we must make haste. Quick to the Fenton mobile!" Jack practically left behind a dust imprint as he ran out faster than you could say: "Casper the Friendly Ghost".

Maddie ran around the table kissing Danny on the cheek. "Goodbye sweetie, have a great time with your Uncle Vlad." She pet his hair.

"I'm not going home with you?" He practically squeaked. He did not like the way Vlad was smirking at him.

"Of course not, there's no time."

"We'll pick up your things tomorrow Little Badger." Vlad explained. "In the meantime I have some things you can borrow."

"What-"

"See? It'll all work out. Bye sweetie! Love you!" Maddie exclaimed kissing his head and taking off after her husband who was sure to be sitting in the RV already, bouncing with excitement.

And with that Danny's parents were gone. Now, he was once again alone with Vlad in this too big house that Danny realized he would be stuck in for his summer. And possibly his afterlife if he ended up dying here...ugh...

No, Danny had no doubts that he could handle Vlad if he needed too. It was the matter of what exactly Vlad was after that was the major problem here. What could Vlad possibly gain by telling Danny he loved him and sending Danny's parents out to California? It was awfully suspicious of him to want to be alone with him so badly.

Okay he knew how that sounded. And it sounded just as creepy in his head as it did here on paper so... "You seem to be thinking rather hard about something." Vlad interrupted his train of thought. "Look, I know all of this is a lot for you to take in right away. And you may not believe me-"

"Why in the hell should I?" Danny snapped glaring hard at the older man. "All you've done for that past three years is try to kill me or try to kill my Dad! Now you've 'suddenly had a change of heart?' I call Bullshit."

"Dan-"

"I'm leaving."

With that the younger male began heading towards the exit of the too large dining room. Before he managed to reach the doorway however, a hand firmly grasped his arm. Eyes flashing green Danny turned, his anger exploding almost instantaneously. "Let go, Plasmius." Danny warned.

"Not likely Phantom. You see, for the duration of the summer you are in my care. Whether or not you like it. I simply cannot allow you to go trapesing off on your own." Vlad replied.

The words made sense. And that scared Danny even more. His parents were about to leave him with a psycho-path who may or may not have a crush on him for the rest of his summer and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Where is my room?" He huffed not wanting to spend another second being pestered by the old man.

"I'm glad to see you have come around." Vlad smiled.

"Not willingly." The young man answered.

"I'll take what I can get. Now, come with me, Daniel." Vlad sighed and began leading the other halfa out of the large room and into one of the smaller hallways. They came upon an elevator and Danny wondered what exactly was wrong with taking the stairs when he remembered what the mansion looked like. He was pretty sure that if he went looking for the stairs he would get lost. They rode the elevator to the fourth floor in silence and Vlad began leading him along until he came to a door near the end of the hall.

Opening the door revealed to Danny a larger bedroom then his living room and kitchen were combined. The bed was towards the back of the room furnished with a maroon color scheme. Closer to the door was a couch that was big enough to actually serve as its own bed. A large flat screen television was mounted on the wall and there were stacks of video games and movies on a bookshelf.

"I tried to make the room to your liking. So I got things I figured you would want. You don't seem to be a fan of reading, but there is a library in the house if you ever feel so inclined. You may borrow whichever books catch your interest. And I also got you something else I thought you might like."

With that said Vlad walked further into the room and opened a set of doors that lead out onto a terrace. Danny followed curiosity getting the better of him. Out there he could see all of Amity Park. The lights from the Mall and Nasty Burger. Heck he could even see Casper High and Fenton Works. It was times like these he was reminded that he actually lived in that building. Turning back to look at Vlad he noticed what the older man was setting up. "No way!" He practically skipped over to the sleek looking telescope. He'd seen these online. The price was steep and he was actually saving up for one himself.

"I hoped you would like it."

"I-" Danny stopped himself. It wasn't like he could just tell Vlad he loved it right? Honestly he wanted nothing more them to mess around with the telescope for hours. But he had to remind himself. This was a gift from _Vlad_. His arch nemesis. The most annoying ghost he ever fought. The most annoying human he ever talked to. And the same guy who just a few hours previously had told Danny that he was in love with him. "Why are you doing this?"

Vlad stood up to his full height no longer messing with the telescope and shrugged. "I thought I would do some things to make you feel more at ease being here. That and I wanted to see you looking lively." He added reaching up to pet Danny's hair. "You're much cuter when you're happy."

Danny blushed without meaning too. Vlad had gotten to him and the younger halfa could only hope he didn't notice.

"Goodnight Daniel." He whispered hand moving from Danny's head down to his burning cheek and then back to his side. "There is a set of pajamas in the dresser for you." He added but Danny didn't move from his spot until he heard the door to his room close and he knew he was alone.

Danny turned and looked behind him back into his bedroom. He suddenly didn't feel like playing with the telescope right now. Instead he just wanted to curl up in a ball and wallow in self-pity for a bit. This summer was not looking up for him.

Instead, he settled for curling up on the couch and texting Sam and Tucker an update on what was going on. Naturally they were both worried. But seeing as Danny's parents had really left him in Vlad's care there wasn't much they could do. He would just have to approach this summer as carefully as possible.

Maybe this was all some kinda hoax?

One of those fake out shows. Except with ghosts.

 **A/N: I didn't actually write one of these at the end of the last chapter. But I didn't realize I had done it until after I posted it. Oops. Anyway, I got quite a few follows and favorites! This is my first Danny Phantom story so I was a little worried, but I'm glad you guys seem to like it.**

 **I bought myself the complete series and I have been watching it as I go, so I'll try to make it as canon as possible with it being a pompous pep story. Haha. I also really like this couple, but I think I could almost ship Danny with anyone, he's such a fun character to ship. Also, one of my friend's asked me if I hated Sam because of how she's portrayed. I don't. Sam is a person that I am pretty sure I would hate in reality, and true to life social justice blogging hipster, but I think Sam is the type of person that despite all that would be an amazing friend to have. Danny is lucky to have her. Suffice to say that I shipped Danny more with Valerie then Sam. Lol**

 **Anyway, I don't really know where I'll be going with this story exactly. And I am writing it all out on my phone so I have made a lot of mistakes (I did proof read them before posting though). So wherever I end up taking this romcom, I hope it will be just as fun a journey for you guys as readers as it is for me as a writer.**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope to see you next chapter!**


	3. Back up Masters There is a line!

"Now where do you think you are off to, Daniel?" Vlad Plasmius' voice asked from behind the white haired boy. The ghost boy sighed and turned around in the air to groan.

"What am I under house arrest too?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He could be on the cover of a teenage rebellion magazine with the looks he was shooting the older man, except he was a ghost and Vlad wasn't even close to being considered a parental figure in his life. Maybe more like an overbearing creep?

Vlad remained floating a few feet behind him with a challenging smirk. "Now Daniel, sneaking out after curfew must have been easy with your parents. You could just walk right by them. I however already know about your extra-curricular activities. Your Mother has emailed me with a rather detailed list of rules and other information. For instance if you get fussy I am to give you your Teddy and some warm milk." Vlad smirked and Danny slapped his forehead. His Mother could be something else. "I also know your curfew is ten. If you attempt to leave now I am afraid I will have to use force to detain you."

"Great, now the fruit loop thinks he's in charge of me." He mumbled to himself. "Look let's make this quick I have ghost hunting to get to and I don't really have time to deal with you."

"I hadn't really given you a choice Daniel." Vlad smiled and disappeared from his line of sight. He felt his wrist being grabbed a little too late; the cool of metal latching around his skin.

"Plasmius!" Danny pulled back and inspected the thin band around his wrist. "A bracelet? Wow you really know how to impress a guy. Now get it off me."

"No can do. It's locked. Your Mother's inventions are rather amazing aren't they? She has the key and suggested I only use it if a ghost were to attack."

"What does it do?" Danny asked cautiously following as Vlad floated down. Plasmius' feet touched the ground but Danny remained hovering a few feet over head. Arms crossed, he looked down at the older man expectantly.

"Well Daniel, it does many different things." He smirked transforming back into a human. "For instance, this is one effect it has." He smiled and lifted his own wrist. As Vlad pressed a button; Danny felt a shock run through his body and then white rings wrapped around him, reverting him to his human form.

Danny hadn't even thought about intangibility until after he had fallen. Although he had braced himself to land unceremoniously on his ass. He had managed to land instead into a pair of warm arms. Bridal style. The humiliation was enough for him to turn rather red in the face. Here he was in the arms of his worst enemy. And from the look in the man's eyes this was right where he was wanted.

"Put me down, Fruitloop!" Danny practically screamed.

"Now Little Badger, you fell into my arms remember?" He smiled putting the boy back onto his feet.

Frowning Danny made mental note to avoid as much contact as possible. He backed away a few steps and glared harshly at the man. "This isn't at all funny! Take this off!"

"I told you your Mother has the key."

"What about what you just did? My powers?" He added in case the man forgot.

"Oh that?" Vlad showed off the one wrapped around his own wrist. "I have the Master Fenton Ghost Suppressor. With the press of a button I can suppress ghost energy within a ten foot radius. You are entirely unable to use your ghost powers with it activated. And since the only way to get it off is with a good old fashion lock and key you're loyal techno geek won't be able to help get it off. You're stuck with it until your Mother returns.

Danny cursed under his breath. "Aw, total domination of my life. You really do care!" Danny exclaimed sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact I do. This is for your own good. I will turn off the protector in the morning, but as for tonight you will not be allowed to use any of your ghost powers. Now, up to your bedroom young man."

Danny rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. If this was how his summer was going to go, then he was going to make damn sure he put up his best fight. Vlad wanted to play Dad? Fine, he would get everything that came with it. All the way down to the petulant child act. "So? How are you going to stop me? What makes you think I won't walk right to Sam's or Tucker's house right now?"

"Aside from the boring threat of calling the police? Well, I wouldn't do that. I invested way too much in this summer to risk the police calling your parents. They'd come home early and you and I will both get into trouble. However I do have other options."

"What? You gunna hire Skulker to chase me around everywhere?"

Vlad smiled and pressed another button on the Master Bracelet. A long blue chain reached from Vlad's wrist to Danny's and began shortening pulling the young man close to him. Danny's arms went up hands pressing against Vlad's chest. The chain left about a foot of Fenton Fishing Line between them. "Oh my God..." Danny groaned. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I do not wish to dominate all of your time, Little Badger. But if you leave me no other option then I will. If you attempt to leave after curfew I will activate the 'Fenton Hand Cuffs' and you will remain by my side until morning. And if further punishment is necessary I will have you handcuffed to me in the day time too. If you behave, the day time will be yours to do with whatever you wish."

"So basically I'm your prisoner after dark?"

"If that is how you wish to view it." He sighed but shortly after a dark smile came over his features. "Well, actually if you want to play prisoner I wouldn't mind so much. I bet you would look good in a jumpsuit."

Danny blinked "H-huh?"

What did he just say? Had the Fruitloop finally dove headfirst into the realm of insanity? No wait...didn't Vlad just tell Danny earlier that day he was in love with him? Well he didn't actually say it, but it was enough that the reminder had the younger halfa almost shrinking back in fear. He attempted to go intangible to get away but the cuffs wouldn't let him and he was stuck trying to back as far away as he could with the chain limiting that space to a foot.

"I feel almost inclined to take that last bit of freedom from you _Phantom_." The name left Vlad mouth with the most seductive tone. One he was pretty sure he had heard Vlad use on his Mother in the past. Danny took a few steps back but the older man refused to budge and he was dragged back by his wrist. Warm arms wrapped around his back and it crossed his arm awkwardly behind himself. "I have been holding back for far too long."

Was that a purr?

With that thought on his mind Danny barely had time to register the feel of lips against his own.

Baby blue eyes widened.

Cerulean eyes looked back before closing softly.

How was he supposed to respond? He wasn't thinking straight. This was...nice...No. This was Vlad. Vlad Masters. The stupid, evil, mother flirting, clone creating, mayor, half ghost Vlad Masters. Danny should not be letting his guard down like this!

"Whoa!" Danny called as a hand began to slide down his back. "Back up Masters...there is a line! A very thick line!"

"A line?" He smiled. "I don't see a line."

As he leaned in for another kiss Danny dropped to the ground forcing Vlad to let go of him to avoid getting dragged down as well.

"It's a very big line. With the words, 'YOU ARE AS OLD AS MY FATHER' written on it."

"Age is just a number."

"When you are sixty, I will be thirty-four."

"Daniel-"

"You use your ghost powers for personal gain. Vlad we are not compatible in any way. I am never going to be anything more than your worst enemy."

"In that case I will take what I can get." Vlad snarled, briskly walking back inside the house dragging Daniel behind him.

"Ow! Fruitloop! Let go!" Danny yelled dragging his feet all the way to the elevator. Once inside he was shoved roughly towards the back. Frowning Danny crossed his arms. He wasn't about to be intimidated by Vlad. "You can release me from the cuffs any time you know."

Vlad shot Danny a dirty look yanking at his wrist to force the boy to un-cross his arms. Danny huffed when the doors slid opened and he was walked back to his room.

"Listen Daniel. We can spend this summer as pleasantly as possible for both of us, or we can spend it where the only one enjoying anything will be me."

"I am so not in the mood." Danny yawned.

Vlad pressed a button and the chain connecting them disappeared. "Goodnight Daniel. I expect to see you for breakfast to discuss my rules."

"Wow, you have your very own rule book."

"Goodnight." The door slammed in Danny's face leaving him alone once again.

"Well...shit..."

-XxX-

 **A/N: So I'm back, Hi! I got lot's of really nice reviews on the last chapter, thank you! Oh and for those of you who don't know, it's written on my profile and in some of my other stories too, but some of you may not have seen that. Anyway, I don't actually have a computer right now. Mine has a virus and I can't afford to get it cleaned. That being said, I am typing this story out mostly on a writing app on my phone and then emailing it to myself so that I can edit it later. Right now I am borrowing my Mom's laptop which doesn't happen. So if my updates are really slow that would be why.** **That and I am also still working on a Kingdom Hearts fanfic, so I may get distracted writing that one too. Please be patient with me. Haha**

 **You guys' support on this story definitely keeps me motivated, so thanks. This story is proving to be a wild ride, so thanks for bearing with me. I totally am writing this on a whim. Anyway, hope to see you guys next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	4. what is rule twenty supposed to mean

Ghosts Don't Wear Converse 4

Danny stuffed his hands in his pockets as he entered the kitchen. He really hadn't slept well the night before. Too paranoid that Vlad would enter his room despite how many times Danny checked the lock. And being unable to access his ghost powers wasn't helping at all.

"Good morning Daniel, did you sleep well?"

"Not at all." Danny answered honestly. At this point he figured sarcasm would get him nowhere and Vlad would probably see through any lie he might dish out.

"I'm not surprised. Take a seat." He gestured to the seat next to him at the table and Danny took a seat across from him.

Unfazed; Vlad waved over towards one of his servants and they floated in setting a plate of food in front of each of them. "So are all your servants ghosts?"

"It minimizes problems for me in the long run. I don't have to worry about my hiding my lab or my powers. And none of them will talk to the media."

Danny thanked the ghost not really sure how he was supposed to act in this situation. He stared at his food, a little scared it would be drugged. He was in the middle of debating whether or not it would be worth it to quell his growing hunger pains when Vlad addressed him.

"It's safe. What would be the point in drugging you, I already have you next to helpless."

"That's comforting." He drawled but dug into his breakfast anyway.

Vlad allowed him to finish eating before sliding a folder across the table to the younger. "I took the time to type them out since I know how bad you can be about following directions."

Danny raised an eyebrow finishing off his orange juice before even bothering to pick up the folder. The pages were laminated and the young halfa resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Inside were at least three pages of detailed rules. Was he supposed to read all these?

"If you have any questions the book should cover all of them. But I will go over the gist of the rules now for you. I know how much you hate reading."

"Could you not talk about my grades for about five minutes?" He sighed.

"First. You will eat breakfast and dinner with me every day. No exceptions. The time in between is yours to spend freely."

"Freely?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Go ghost hunting hang out with your friends. Eat at that disgusting fast food place, your choice."

"Oh joy."

"Dinner is at seven so you will need to be back here by then. After dinner and before breakfast you will not leave the house. Your ghost powers will be limited in that time as well. You have been known to destroy my mansion on multiple occasions and this time we will have a whole summer. I would rather not move again so soon."

"But I'll get to use them?"

"During your free time you may do as you wish." He repeated. "The lab is off limits to you so stay out of it. Destruction of my property will result in free time taken away. There are other rules but you can read those on your own if you would like."

"Fighting you is prohibited? You're joking right?" Danny asked having skimmed a couple more of the rules.

"You won't have access to your ghost powers anyway. It'll be easier on both of us if there is a truce."

"I'm done with breakfast can I go now?" Vlad waved him off with a simple reminder for the boy to be back at seven and Danny jumped up from the table hurrying outside with the folder in hand. Once outside he stopped to test out his powers and was pleasantly surprised when he managed to easily go ghost. Smiling in relief Danny took to the air and flew all the way to Tucker's house. He changed back into a human before walking to the door and knocking. Checking the time on his phone Danny realized that Tucker's parents were most likely already at work and Tucker was probably still asleep.

After making sure no one was watching he went intangible and walked right through the door. After confirming no one else was home he ran up the stairs and into his best friend's room.

\- XxX-

"No ghost powers after seven? Man some of these rules are bogus." Tucker commented. "Have you told your parents?"

"What am I supposed to say? They are at some huge ghost convention in California. First off it would break their hearts if I made them come back early. And secondly most of these rules wouldn't make sense unless they knew that I was half ghost. They still hate Phantom. How am I supposed to tell them that I am Phantom?"

"What are these consequences supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"He didn't really specify. He did say he would take away my free time. But I think he means that he has more punishments lined up just in case. Ugh living with Vlad just makes me feel so paranoid."

"Well yeah dude...isn't he like hell bent on killing you?"

Danny who had originally been thinking of Vlad's "love" confession suddenly remembered that his two friends had not been informed of that part. Danny laughed nervously and agreed with Tucker before his bespectacled best friend could figure out that they weren't talking about the same thing.

Sam however was on Danny's momentary brain fart like bees on honey. "Wait...he hasn't done anything to you has he?" She asked raising an eyebrow at her friend.

Danny shied away a bit. How was he supposed to tell his friends that Vlad had kissed him? And he was also pretty damn sure that if Danny hadn't stopped him, it would have escalated in a very bad direction. "The cuffs!"

Danny lifted his wrist showing off what looked to be no more then a bracelet to them.

"You're into jewelry now?" Tucker snickered.

"No. It's a hand cuff." Danny explained. "Vlad has the master cuff. He can limit my ghost powers at will and even connect our cuffs together if I try to get away. Last night he practically dragged me to my room. Maybe it can do other things?"

"You better hope not." Sam frowned. "This kind of invention has your Mom's name scribbled all over it. And your Mom hates ghosts."

"That's the problem." Danny sighed. "Vlad has way too much control over me."

"So we should get the cuff away from him." She replied.

"Hello that's a breach on rule 15: 'Neither Daniel, nor any of his meddlesome guard dogs may touch the master cuff. Failure to follow this rule will result in loss of free time among _**MANY**_ other punishments'." Tucker recited. "Am I the only one who read the whole thing?"

"Yes." The other two teens answered in unison.

"Yeah well, you better read the rest. You don't want to accidentally tick your Master off." Tucker tossed the folder back at Danny who choked at his friend's poor choice of words. Sam reprimanded him shooting Danny worried looks over her shoulder. "What? Vlad's acting like a Dom. Have you seen rule 20?"

"Tuck please stop reading romance novels."

"Fifty Shades of Grey is an erotica. Not a romance."

"You're disgusting."

\- XxX-

Danny had been early flying back to the mansion but he loitered outside until seven. He intended to use every ounce of free time he could get. Just as he walked up to the door he realized he didn't even have a key to get in. Was he expected to ring the doorbell every day?

Before he could do just that the door was opened and Vlad was standing there to let him in. "Good evening Daniel." He greeted pressing a button on the Master cuff and the ghost boy reverted back into a human. "Come in. Dinner will be late today as we have other guests joining us. I left a different outfit up in your room for you. That is, if you would rather avoid eating dinner with the most powerful people in all of Amity Park wearing loose jeans and a t-shirt, that you wore yesterday as well mind you. Your choice of style is undeniably interesting though. I mean, they'll understand once I tell them you're Jack's son."

"Haha very funny. Did you want to make any more stabs at my father while you are on a roll? Don't think I won't punch you just because you took away my ghost powers." Danny threatened.

"Rule seventeen; violence whether in ghost or human form is intolerable and will-"

"Result in loss of free time for one week and other multiple consequences." Danny finished. "I read your damn rules okay? And what is rule twenty supposed to mean?"

Vlad smiled slyly at the younger man. "That was purely for my own enjoyment."

"Well don't. I barely managed to convince Sam that you were just joking to rile us up."

"Is that so?" He smiled wider following Danny as he entered the elevator. "What if I said I wasn't joking?"

Danny turned a glare onto the man and pressed the number four. "Then get used to me breaking that rule."

\- XxX-

When Danny was finally summoned down to dinner the table was already full. There were lots of people from town most he didn't recognize. Then there were the ones he did know. The chief of police and the sheriff were both there. Both of which Danny knew as Phantom not Fenton. There were all kinds of politicians that Danny didn't quite care to know. Even the Principal of the school was there with Mr. Lancer both of which had greeted him and asked why he was there.

"Uh..."

As Danny began a more than likely unbelievable lie; Vlad stepped in explaining about Danny's parents' ghost convention and how he, being "good friends" with the Fenton's offered to take the boy in for the summer. Even going so far as to confidently tell Lancer he was tutoring him. Danny wasn't sure whether to be glad for the save or to be upset about it. While he really didn't want to bother with Lancer, Vlad was just managing to make his life more difficult by the minute.

When dinner was finally served Danny had been seated next to Vlad. He had attempted to avoid it but with so many people around the seating had been arranged beforehand. He could just imagine Vlad's smirk as he placed Danny's spot right beside his own.

They managed to make it halfway through dinner when Danny felt a hand touch his knee. Vlad's arm was invisible and he was sure that meant the man was up to no good.

Making a scene in front of all these people was probably a bad idea; so Danny bit his lip and forced himself to pretend nothing was happening.

The invisible hand slid up his thigh and Danny shivered in an attempt to hold back a moan. He blushed...oh God what if he slipped up. He was going to have to hit the older halfa for this later.

That was when he realized that Vlad was using his ghost powers. If Vlad could use them did that mean he had lifted the restraint on Danny too? He decided to test it making his own arm from the elbow down invisible and snatching the hand on his thigh. He could see Vlad's smile widening as the man interlocked their fingers forcing him to hold his hand. The shock caused Danny to loose concentration and his arm became visible again.

He only held Danny's hand for a moment, but it was enough to send the boy's heart into overdrive. Eventually someone else managed to get the mayor's attention and he released Danny.

After dinner had ended everyone began to mingle, and Danny was pretty much well ignored. Those who knew him, knew him as those ghost hunters kid and avoided him. Those who didn't know him, didn't care. Everyone treated him as though he really were invisible. Leaning against the wall in the back Danny figured he had stuck around long enough to be considered polite when no one even realized he was there to begin with. Assured no one could see him he phased through the wall. Once in the hallway he returned to normal and walked towards the elevator.

"Leaving a bit early aren't we?" Vlad stated the voice coming from behind him and Danny jumped a bit. The older halfa appeared in front of him with a sly grin on his face.

"I'm going to bed. Do you really have to know what I am doing all the time? That wasn't in your stupid rule book."

"Hm...It has nothing to do with rules. This is a more personal interest of mine. Aren't you forgetting something?"

Danny's eyebrows raised in confusion. "What?"

"Rule twenty?"

"Yea no. You really are a fruitloop if you actually think I am going to kiss you good night. EVER."

"Oh? In that case I guess I should think of a good punishment for you." He smirked leaning into the elevator causing him to take a step back. "Don't go to sleep just yet Daniel. I don't want to have to wait until tomorrow."

"You're disgusting and I am locking my door." Danny replied. Just before the older halfa could retort someone called out to him from down the hall. Obviously the mayor's absence would be noticed almost immediately. The distraction was enough to get Vlad out of the doorway so that the elevator would close and he could go to his room.

This situation was getting way out of hand.


	5. I am not joking

Ghosts Don't Wear Converse 5

In the end Danny couldn't get to sleep. Even knowing that the door was locked didn't help. Vlad couldn't get in unless he used his ghost powers, which by theory if Vlad could use his, then so could Danny. He could easily escape.

It was almost one in the morning that he heard the footsteps outside his door followed by a short knock.

"Daniel?" Vlad called softly but the boy refused to answer. He just buried himself further beneath his blankets and waited. After a couple minutes he heard Vlad retreat down the hall to his own room and Danny let out a breath of relief he had no idea he was holding.

More at ease then he had been all night Danny finally began to drift off. He was allowing the world of sleep to make him forget his previous worries. Day two was finally over. Only eighty-five more days to go.

\- XxX-

The young halfa had no idea what Vlad meant by "punishment". Not that Vlad really explained it. When Danny had woken up the next morning he had woken up to a freezing cold room, no blankets, and Vlad standing over him watching him sleep.

The youth screamed.

Like a girl.

"What're you-?" Danny managed to choke out before scrambling backwards and falling off the bed. With a loud thud. He fell on his behind and banged his elbow but he managed to ignore all that to look over the top of the bed at his adversary.

"Oh please Daniel. This is my house. I ought to know how to get around a few locked doors." He smiled.

"You cheated and used your ghost powers while I was sleeping." An accusation that Vlad neither confirmed nor denied.

Danny pouted from his position on the floor behind the bed. "I rather like that look on you. It's very...tempting." Vlad added.

Eyes widened and a blush spreading across his face Danny almost screamed again. This time in frustration. "Please leave before you give me an ulcer."

"I am starting to think of a couple other things I would much rather give you." He answered. Danny could feel the headache forming at full power. "But I think you've suffered enough for now. Get dressed breakfast is in ten minutes."

"Is it even possible to get downstairs in ten minutes?" Danny faked a yawn. He needed to regroup. He couldn't keep letting Vlad get his guard down.

"Why don't you time yourself and find out, Little Badger. You'll have plenty of time to figure it out." He laughed as he unlocked the door and slipped out into the hall. Danny didn't dare move until he had heard Vlad's footsteps disappear down the hall.

\- XxX-

Breakfast was ironically a bowl of fruit loops. He supposed that was supposed to be some kind of joke on Vlad's part but he refused to acknowledge it. It was quiet for about half of breakfast. Danny sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to break the silence.

"Ah, today I'll have to go to city hall for a bit. So you will have to entertain yourself until I get back."

"Entertain myself?" Danny raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Rule twenty Daniel. I warned you what would happen if you broke any of my rules. Loss of free time is one of your punishments."

"Are you serious? You're punishing me for breaking that dumb rule. I thought you said it was a joke!"

"I said that it was for my own entertainment. And trust me Little Badger I would be very entertained if you kissed me."

Danny coughed on his cereal. "Don't you think this joke has gone on long enough?" He asked.

Vlad sighed setting down his glass of orange juice he had been holding. "I am not joking, my boy. How am I supposed to convey my feelings in a way you will understand me?"

"Not going to happen Fruit loop." Danny frowned at the box of fruit loops and moved it out of his way to glare at Vlad.

Vlad stood up and walked over to Danny standing over the younger man's chair. Danny noticeably flinched in such close proximity to him. Vlad reached out and touched the boy's face pulling it to make him look up at him. "I need you to understand." Leaning down he touched his lips to the boy's and Danny froze.

Vlad was kissing him, again and he wasn't sure how to respond. His initial response would be to accuse him of joking and get angry but he was starting to doubt that. Was Vlad really joking about this?

In the end Vlad pulled away first looking please with himself. "I will see you after work."

As he walked away Danny felt his indignation take over. "Don't get used to that! You're never kissing me again!"

 **A/N: Well I suppose this one took longer for me to post. And it's a really short chapter too. Things have been pretty hard on my end. For those of you who don't know, I am a preschool teacher and one of my students parents passed away rather suddenly, I guess I've been a little upset about it lately.  
And pre-k graduation is coming up so I've also been busy preparing. **

**It's been pretty difficult, but thanks for sticking with me while I try to get some things sorted.**

 **Anyway, thanks to everyone's continued support! You guys are pretty great and I'm slowly formulating a plan on where to take this. But I dunno. Humor is surprisingly hard to write when you've only wrote romance, drama and angst for ten years.  
Anywho...feel free to leave a review, I do welcome all of your feedback, it may cheer me up a bit. And I hope you guys will continue to support this story on into Chapter 6! Bye!**


	6. I'm not dating you

Ghosts Don't Wear Converse 6

"Jazz, seriously, this man is going to drive me insane." Danny told his sister over the phone. He was currently going through the completely full walk in closet and dresser. "I don't even have my clothes here, but there is a dresser full of clothes for me. It's like he thinks I'm his dress up doll or something." He complained.

"That's kinda creepy." She commented.

"You don't know the half of it." He added making a face at the maid outfits, one of many inappropriate outfits hanging up in the walk in closet. Danny had a feeling that Vlad was not opposed to the idea of Danny wearing them. He gagged at the idea.

"Do you need me to come back? I mean, it'll be a pain driving back and forth for classes and all, but I don't feel right just leaving you with Mom's stalker."

"Yeah, Mom's stalker." He repeated bitterly. "Look Jazz it's not that important. It would be dumb to make you drive back and forth from Chicago every day. Anyway who takes summer classes for fun?"

"I do." She answered. "Plus I figured this would be better than going ghost hunting with Mom and Dad. Are you sure about this Little Brother?"

Danny sighed. No. With each passing moment he was more and more sure that he could **not** handle Vlad. What if he kissed him again? Should Danny just shove him off? The way things were going he really was going to end up under house arrest. "Don't worry about it. I can handle Vlad. It's annoying, but there's nothing the old pervert can dish out that I can't handle. At least he's not trying to clone me again."

"That's true. Okay, just be careful."

"Yeah, yeah, I gotta go. I think I'm going to do a little cleaning."

It took a full fifteen minutes to casually walk from the fourth floor to the first floor. At a brisker pace it took about ten. He had learned that by noon. His boredom had led to testing it out. Not that he should really be bored at all. There were video games and movies he could have played but he just didn't feel like it. Instead he spent his day wandering the halls and taking out all the inappropriate clothing from his closet. He planned on throwing them out the window, but a part of him wanted an explanation for the crazy outfits. "French Maid" "Nurse" "Alice in Wonderland" "Little Red Riding Hood" They were all sleazy short skirted costumes. The kind Sam would protest at the stores whenever Halloween rolled around and the kind Tucker drooled over. They were not something Danny had ever thought would even be _suggested_ for him. Vlad really had another thing coming. Danny was getting so tired of just letting Vlad get away with whatever he wanted. The slim fitted jeans were one thing. Sam had been trying to get Danny to wear skinny jeans for years, silk shirts? Dressy button ups? Danny could handle that. Short skirts and dresses? Nope. Not going to happen.

-XxX-

When Vlad returned home, exhausted from a full day's work he debated his first course of action. He could very easily just go to his lab until dinner. He was already tired and as much fun as it was to tease Danny, he was too tired to deal with the havoc he might wreak. Deciding to just slip into his lab for now and mess with Danny some more at dinner he boarded the elevator and pressed the button for basement level. The button was hidden behind some paneling as he would rather avoid his guests finding his ghost portal. Among other things.

-XxX-

This is a joke right'? Danny thought to himself as he stared down at the clothes laid out in his bathroom. He had only taken a shower because his running around the mansion earlier had left him sweaty and gross. But now having gotten out, he found the clothes he had intended to change into missing and instead the pile of costumes sat taunting him. Had Vlad come in? No he was sure he locked the door. And Danny had been testing his ghost powers for a while. If Vlad had turned the Master cuff off Danny would know it.

The servants...

Sighing to himself Danny realized his mistake. Vlad's servants were all ghosts. They could easily do this for him and in the shower, he would not notice his ghost sense. Danny hung his head in defeat.

So Vlad must be home and he must have found the pile of cosplay outfits Danny had tossed down the laundry chute into the basement.

Danny wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom only to find an empty dresser and an empty closet. "Oh god no..." He looked lost for a long moment.

On his bed was a large white button up. Obviously belonging to Vlad with a note lain on top. "The costumes would be nice, but alternatively I would adore seeing you in nothing but one of my shirts. Choose what to wear and come down to dinner. This is part of your punishment for yesterday and breaking any further rules would be unadvisable."

Cursing Danny crumpled the note and tossed it off into a corner. He would not give Vlad the pleasure of wearing his shirt. What to do? He was fairly certain that the older halfa would follow through with his promise and make him regret breaking any more rules. Still, he didn't want to sink so low.

The pervert was getting too much glee from this. Deciding he had to do something he returned to the bathroom and dug through the pile to find the one with the longest skirt and threw it on. He almost cried as he looked at himself in the mirror. His masculinity flying away. "Whatever I have done to deserve this, I am so sorry."

-XxX-

"Alice huh? I was hoping for the maid." Vlad commented as Danny sat opposite him at the kitchen table.

"You would you sick freak." Danny frowned. "Can I have normal clothes back now? You've had your fun."

"You can have them back tomorrow. For tonight, I am going to enjoy this to the fullest." He smiled.

"Gross." He muttered staging a gag.

Just then the ghosts floated in carrying two plates.

"Bon appetite." Vlad said.

"Please stop." Danny complained but began eating anyway.

-XxX-

Danny was about to sprint upstairs after dinner when he was caught and dragged back to Vlad's side by the Fenton Fishing Line. "Going so soon?" Vlad asked. " _It is_ summer vacation. Are you planning to coop yourself up for all of it?"

"Not all of it. Just the parts that are not between 10 and 7." He answered honestly.

Vlad chuckled. Even in a dress Danny hadn't lost his cool completely. He was still quick with the quips and always had something to say. He always liked that about him. "But Daniel, when did I ever say that your punishment was over?"

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes." He smiled leading the way into the living room where he pulled Danny down next to him on the couch. "I figure that you'll learn the most from a more embarrassing situation. And I know how you just hate to spend time with me so I can think of no better punishment than to have to sit through three hours of Titanic with me."

"A romance?! I don't even watch that stuff with Sam!" Danny objected.

"You aren't dating Sam. Nor does she seem the Romantic type."

"NEWS FLASH! In case you haven't noticed, I'm not dating you either!" He exclaimed crossing his arms.

Vlad pulled at his wrist succeeding in pulling Danny even closer to his side. Danny glared and Vlad smirked in triumph. "I could get used to this." Vlad commented.

"Haha **don't**." He answered snidely as the older halfa turned the movie on to begin his torturous three hour punishment.

-XxX-

Vlad couldn't help but notice how Danny's cheeks flushed when the sex scene began. Smirked he settled his hand on the boy's thigh over the dress and watched as Danny's face grew impossibly redder.

As his hand slid up so did Danny's skirt...

"Ngh...Stop!" Danny pulled away as far as he could get.

"Did you just moan?"

"N-no I..."

Thankfully the movie grew loud and successfully managed to distract Danny from having to answer.

By the time the movie was over Danny was clinging to his arm and acting as though he were crying a moment ago. "Why the hell would you make me watch that?!"

"Because it's a good movie. A classic. One of my favorites."

"This is one of those movies that when you first watched it you pretended that you and my Mom were the main characters right? On second thought don't answer that. That's gross."

"How lonely do you think I am?" Vlad raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where's your cat?"

"In her room. But she's my sister's cat."

"She has her own room?"

"In that case Daniel, if you want to get technical; where is your dog?"

"I don't have a dog, and no before you ask Cujo doesn't count."

"You named him?"

"Can we focus on you please? You're the lonely one not me."

"On the contrary, right now I am very content. I rather enjoy spending time with you."

Danny gave him a deadpan stare before giving up with a sigh. "Can I go to bed now?"

"If you honor rule 20."

"You're joking right?"

"I thought I made it abundantly clear that breaking rule 20 was a bad idea. Now, if you wish to continue with this punishment tomorrow I don't really mind. You're rather adorable in a dress. But these cuffs aren't coming off unless you do it. So I am afraid that you'll just have to spend the night with me dressed like that."

"N-no!" Danny blushed again and leaned forward kissing Vlad quickly on the lips.

"Well...not quite what I had in mind." Vlad said retracting the Fenton Fishing Line. "I'll let it slide for today. Goodnight Little Badger."

"N-night..." Danny answered embarrassed before turning around and bolting towards the elevator. Once inside he leaned against the cold metal back wall clutching his chest. He could feel his heart beating hard as he remembered the events of tonight. He was going to lose his mind before summer ended if things kept up like this. "Stupid Fruitloop!"

 **A/N: Do you guys think I should bump this up to M rated? I haven't planned on writing actual smut, but I could always make the story a little steamier.**

 **My students graduated a couple weeks ago and we've moved from preschool to summer camp, well there isn't as much learning involved, so I have a bit more free time. Hopefully I can get some stuff written.**

 **YOU GUYS ARE SO GREAT! Your reviews made me so happy to read! I tried to reply to most of them to show my gratitude, still there were some really kind anons too so thanks to you guys too! I can't reply to you, but every review makes me happy!**

 **Hopefully I will see you soon with the next chapter!**


	7. What is compound zero

The next morning when Danny woke up the closet and dresser had been restocked as if nothing had ever happened. Well, ignoring Vlad's shirt that the older halfa was insistent on leaving out for him. Breakfast itself was as normal as could be while eating with one's arch enemy. Vlad didn't talk much throughout it and for that Danny was plenty grateful. He didn't really feel like having a conversation after last night.

"You have free time back if you wish." Vlad said on his way out. "I'll be late coming home, so I won't be eating dinner with you. But I do expect you to follow curfew."

"Yes Mom."

Vlad rolled his eyes at that. But he didn't say anything else before leaving the mansion.

Danny could feel his ghost powers surging through him again. He had started to get used to the different feelings that flooded him when they were restricted. He smiled in relief and hurried out the door, quickly going ghost and deciding he could do with a little flying around town. He could always meet up with Sam and Tucker later.

It felt so nice to just leisurely fly around town he almost lost track of time. What was really strange, he noted, was the overall lack of bad guys hanging around to fight. No Skulker or Ember, no Technus or Johnny it was kind of nice. If it wasn't so suspicious.

Danny turned himself invisible and flew down into the Nasty Burger 2. Settling in one of the bathroom stalls he changed back into a human. And walked out casually. Top side to being Danny Fenton was that he was pretty much invisible whether he wanted to be or not. The only kind of attention he drew to himself was the bad kind. So it wasn't likely anyone would notice he showed up out of nowhere.

Or well it could have worked. If Valerie hadn't been there. "Danny? When did you get here?"

"Huh? Oh uh Hi Val!" He gave his ex-girlfriend a little wave as he attempted to find a good cover.

"He's been here for like an hour." Tucker answered for him. Super Tuck to the rescue. "He probably bombed up the bathroom though, stomach issues and all that jazz." Danny glared at him. Definitely not Super Tuck. "C'mon Danny, your Nasty Burger is getting cold."

"Right, bye Valerie." Danny was half certain he heard her saying something about burgers and stomach issues but he didn't catch all of it so he let it slide. Instead Tucker pulled him away and swung him into the booth right next to Sam.

"So where were you yesterday? I was about half certain that Vlad had mauled you." His Goth best friend asked him staring him down like he had a secret. Sam could be scarily precise sometimes when she spoke. Still, not exactly mauled yet but he was beginning to think it was Vlad's aim for the summer. "So?"

"So?" He repeated. "Vlad had me on lock down since I broke one of his stupid rules." He answered. "I spent the whole day just exploring his damn mansion. This place looks like it could become the ritziest hotel since...I dunno but if he renovated it; it would be awesome."

"Does he have a pool?" Tucker asked.

Danny nodded.

"Indoor?"

"It's in a sunroom, what does that matter?" Danny made a face.

"Well you know...it might not be so bad living with him."

"Don't listen to him Danny. That guy would sell himself for a steak." Sam added rolling her eyes. "Really Danny I'm kinda worried. He can't just lock you up like some kind of pet. What kind of right does he have to run your life? And I don't trust for one second he wouldn't go out of his way to try something funny and hurt you!"

Funny, yes definitely funny but not really in the "haha" sense of the word. Danny sighed. This whole situation was making him way too cynical. He held up his wrist with the Fenton cuff again. "Actually he does get to lock me up and run my life."

"And that's another thing I don't like about this whole deal. He's limiting your powers right?" She demanded keeping her voice low so that no one overheard them.

"Yeah."

"Isn't it kinda fishy that since you've been staying with him and his limiting of your abilities began, there haven't been any ghost attacks? Danny it has been way too quiet."

Danny thought that over for a moment, in light of what was going on between him and Vlad right now, he hadn't actually thought of that. "Do you think Vlad has something to do with that?"

"It makes sense. He's keeping you out of the loop. But why?" Tucker added through a mouthful of cheeseburger.

"I'd bet he's planning something." Sam added.

She had a good point, Danny knew, but he wasn't entirely sure that was the case. He had really started to believe that Vlad actually had feelings for him. "I know a way I could know for certain."

"How's that?" Tucker asked.

"By breaking rule number four." Danny answered.

Tucker gasped overdramatically.

"What's rule four?" Sam asked.

"I am not allowed to enter his lab." He answered. "But there has to be something in there that will give away his plan. That would explain why he won't let me go in."

"So what if he punishes you again?"

"It'll be fine." Danny waved off his friend's concern. Well he was pretty sure that Vlad had no intention of hurting him. And he could defend himself if it all came down to it. But Danny needed to know what the older halfa was planning.

-XxX-

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked. They were standing in the alley behind the Nasty Burger 2, Danny had already switched into his ghost form ready to break one of Vlad's rules. If he did this right Vlad would have no idea that he was even in his lab and he wouldn't have to endure punishment for it.

"I got this!" Danny gave her a much more confident smirk then he really felt right now and a thumbs-up. "I'll text when I get the chance."

He didn't allow her to continue, knowing she would still be concerned but if he was going to do this, then he was going to have to do it now. While Vlad was away for an extended time and the ghost servants would all be busy performing menial tasks. Once he reached the mansion he made sure to turn himself invisible. It wouldn't help to get caught on camera.

The previous day Danny had been all over the mansion. Except for the basement. It was the only place he didn't know how to get to. Although he had a vague idea how.

Danny made it into the elevator without being spotted, instead of using it any making it obvious he was there he went intangible and slipped through to go down from the first floor. He cracked a smile when he found the basement entrance through the elevator shaft. "Bingo. Now what are you hiding Vlad?"

He shifted into the lab, looking around. So far nothing seemed too unusual. Well not anymore unusual then what he would find in his own basement at home. Ghost portal, a few gadgets that looked like failed projects, a train-set? He had to do a double take but it was definitely a train-set. He found a few notebooks left open a little further down the counter. "Now that's what I'm talking about." He glanced at the notes though they only seemed to hold a chemical formula he couldn't hope to understand. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of it to ask Tucker later. Maybe he'd have better look. He turned the page and found what seemed to be notes on Danny's behavior. "He's studying me?"

'Things are moving smoothly no need to use compound 0'

"Compound zero?" Danny repeated looking around. There was a shelf not too far filled with labeled vials. Each had a different number on them and the liquid inside were all different colors. Danny located the one labeled compound zero and reached out picking it up. The liquid inside was red and there was another label on the back. He turned the vial over and looked at what seemed to be a list of ingredients. He snapped another picture with his phone and placed the vial back on the shelf.

-XxX-

"What is compound zero and what would he need to use it on me for?" Danny asked himself as he sat on the edge of his bed. He had sent the pictures he'd taken to Tucker already and was only now waiting for an answer.

"Daniel?"

Danny jumped when he heard Vlad's voice outside his door. "Yeah?" Danny jumped up and crossed the room opening his bedroom door for the older halfa. A part of him wanted to demand to know what Compound Zero is? But reasonably he didn't want Vlad to know he'd broken another one of his rules.

"How was your afternoon?"

"Fine." Danny dismissed. "What do you want?"

"I can't check on my ward?"

"Ward? What time period are you from? Really? Are you a time traveler?"

"If I was a time traveler I would have thought better of stopping in the eighties." The older halfa winked at him and Danny almost laughed. Almost. "Well it's late, Little Badger. I would bet you're tired."

He wasn't but he nodded anyway. Vlad didn't move for the door though. Danny sighed, he was waiting for rule twenty to be fulfilled. Danny moved closer to the older halfa and stood on his tiptoes to reach him. He pecked him lightly and backed away only to be stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. "Wha-" Before he could finish a pair of lips were smashed against his own.

Vlad wasn't about to let him get away with another quick kiss tonight. Danny's eyes widened and he struggled against him but it wasn't doing him any good with his arms smashed at his side. Vlad made a rough sounding noise against his lips. One that made him sound almost feral in a way. The younger man wasn't really sure how to respond. Vlad had never seemed so desperate with him before. Dare he say it, it felt just a little too good. Danny was starting to lose himself to the kiss, his body melting against Vlad's. Lips parting ever so slightly to allow that tongue access.

Vlad picked him up and Danny gave a squeak in surprise holding onto the older halfa for dear life as he was navigated back to the bed. Hands were on his thighs and lips were on his neck and Danny doesn't ever remember anything ever feeling this good before. "Nngh!" The embarrassing sound passed his lips before he could stop himself. But with Vlad's hand rubbing his ever hardening dick through his pants he couldn't really blame himself. He felt like this was some kind of sensory overload. "V-Vlad..."

He fumbled with the name just as surely as the older man fumbled with his pants. Trying to get a hand inside to touch him better.

 _ **"Daniel?"**_

Danny was startled awake when he heard his bedroom door open and in came Vlad. Danny managed to hold back a shriek just in time and bunched up his blankets in his lap as a way to hide the evidence of what he had just been dreaming about. Danny looked from Vlad to the clock, noticing how late it was, but the older man was still wearing a suit. Had he just come in?

"Apologies, Little Badger, I didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep."

"What about rule twenty?" Danny was half certain he was still asleep. What in the world could have convinced him to say that was beyond him. He had a "Get out of jail free" card and completely wasted it.

Luckily Vlad seemed to decide he was still asleep as well since all his did was lean down and kiss Danny's forehead. It was gentle and warm and after that stupid dream Danny just had, it made him want to trust Vlad wholeheartedly. "Go back to sleep."

Danny didn't have to be told twice. He laid back down and curled up on his side. Vlad didn't need to see the blush that was spreading over his face.

He listened to Vlad's retreating footsteps until he couldn't hear them at all anymore. Finally once he was sure he was alone he sat up and pulled the blanket back. He was still incredibly hard and it only seemed to get stronger when Vlad kissed him just then.

He wasn't likely to get any more sleep that night.

 **A/N: So I'm totally smart and I was cleaning my room without a facemask. And the problem with that is I am allergic to dust so when I stir it up by cleaning my eyes get watery and itchy and I was editing this chapter while crying lol. So I apologize if I missed anything.**

 **Also most everyone said yes to switching this to M rated. But I didn't get any negative responses so I will assume that is as good as a unanimous decision. It's too late to go back now, so if you have any complaints direct them to my spam folder because I am beyond caring. I wrote this small M rated teaser mostly because everyone seemed pretty excited for smut. I do plan on there being more hopefully in the future. Thanks guys! This story would flop without your support!**


End file.
